Where your treasure is
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Caini. Raini and Calum begin a journey to recover a will contested by local townspeople. *Just for fun. No infringement intended*


Calum pulled in the driveway per Raini's directions. He had agreed to come down for her long lost great uncle's funeral. He had been close to Raini as a child and knowing how much she treasured family, he knew he had to be with her. They had remained in contact since the show ended but he missed just seeing her every day. And maybe a funeral wasn't a light hearted occasion to visit but it helped to know she needed him. He supposed they could keep ignoring what that meant just like always.

As he drove down the extended driveway, it occurred to him this uncle must have been very well off. The house was visibly at least two stories and looked to cover at least an acre of property. It had towers like a castle and the air of old English country estate. Now, he was feeling a little intimidated. He parked his car and saw her emerge from the front door. She wore a simple black dress that wrapped around her petite figure. She smiled brightly at him and his heart did a tiny telltale stutter.

She had explained to him that she was here representing her family and that it would be just the two of them this weekend. There would be a reading of the will before the memorial services. Her uncle had wished to be cremated and his ashes were to be taken to the coast of Oregon for dispersal.

Looking at Raini's attire and the size of the house made him uneasy about his clothing choices but he knew his suit was appropriate for the memorial service. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed a solid pink.

"You're so Hollywood now, Calum"

They entered the front doors and Calum sucked in a breath at the foyer. In front of them, a wide and tall staircase loomed. Calum guessed at 20 steps minimum. He could see four or five doors leading to different rooms. Raini tugged his hand and he followed her upstairs. They reached a doorway and she jerked a thumb at the next door.

"I'm right next door but we are sharing a bathroom. Sorry."

Calum grinned and turned the knob. A four poster bed with subdued maroon bedding was directly in the center. A chaise lounge paralleled the window. A bathroom with a double vanity was just to the right of the window. Raini's perfume bottle and face wash perched beside one.

She sat on the chaise lounge while he unpacked his suitcase. She hadn't said more than five words. Something was very wrong.

"Okay. What it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mine is the only voice I've heard for the last 20 minutes."

"I should have known you would see right through me. Calum, I think my uncle had help dying."

"You said he died of a heart attack and he was 77."

"I know but he worked this land all his life. Went to the doctor twice a year for a physical. They would have caught it."

"Doctor's make mistakes. People get misdiagnosed."

"Logical. That's very logical. My mom got an email from him a couple months back. He was getting pressure from a corporation to sell part of his property. He didn't go into specifics but he said they were playing hardball."

"Raini, really? That sounds like an unoriginal movie plot."

"I didn't say they were clever. I'm just worried about foul play. His wife died four years ago and they didn't have any kids. I know one of my irresponsible cousins will just sell off this property but he loved it so much." She had started to cry.

He sat next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I think you are just feeling emotional over his death. "

She shot up and glared at him.

"So, I am being an overemotional female and making things up? I wanted so much for you to understand. I'll see you at dinner." She practically ran through the bathroom and slammed the door. Calum was left with his mouth hanging open. He had never had trouble saying the right thing with Raini before and he wasn't sure what had happened.

He turned on the shower to warm, reached over to pick up her perfume bottle and smelled it. He realized he was being a bit of a creeper and put it down. He dried off and dressed quickly. He heard Raini bumping around in the bathroom. A few more swipes at his hair and he approached her door and knocked.

She opened it and took the arm he offered. As they descended the stairs, she pointed out the different people in the foyer.

"In the corner is Uncle Ray's lawyer, his wife and my cousins Jack and Ella. That man in the cowboy hat is the foreman and the guy next to him in green is a ranch hand and also, his son, Mark. The blonde in the corner with the drinks is Uncle Ray's maid and the butler. The two men in the middle are from around the area. Neighbors I am not familiar with."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the man Raini had identified as Mark came and swept her up in a hug.

"Look at you. You grew up so beautiful. No wonder you stopped visiting us, Miss Famous."

"I don't know about famous but I kept busy."

She smiled up at him and held on to his arm. Calum fought all knee jerk reactions and waited. After the longest five minutes of his life, he coughed.

They turned to look at him. Raini blushed again.

"Mark, this is my…."They looked at each other" Calum"

"Mark." The other man offered his hand and Calum accepted it. Trying to match his grip strength. He almost laughed at his sudden barbaric instincts.

Mark and Raini told Calum through various giggles that they were childhood friends and had promised to get married if they hadn't found anybody else by 35.

"We can catch up some more after dinner, Rains. Nice to have met you, Caleb."

Calum bristled at the use of his nickname and the fact that he hadn't even bothered to call him the correct name.

The blonde gently rubbed Calum's shoulder as she lay his first course in front of him. Calum saw Raini roll her eyes out the corner of his eye. Calum listened quietly as the other guests talked of Ray's generosity and contributions to the local community. Mark had gotten the seat next to Raini and leaned across to whisper in her ear several times. Calum looked down at his food and meticulously spooned the last of the soup into his mouth. The dinner seemed forever but as it ended they were all invited into the study for the reading of the will.

Raini found him and took his arm. They sat together on the sofa and listened as the lawyer stated the preliminary things.

"Ray left the bulk of his estate to his local church including mineral rites and deed to this house. Monetary gifts will be left to all his nieces and nephews totaling $500,000."

Gasps came from all over the room. Raini dabbed at her eyes and Calum stretched an arm around her.

"That's what my copy of the will says. The original legal one with signatures is missing and has been for a month. I'm afraid his estate is frozen until it's found. And if it isn't found within thirty days, this land and property goes to the highest bidder."

It was Raini's turn to gasp. As everyone began to talk amongst themselves, she grabbed Calum by the hand and pulled him upstairs.

They entered her room and she pulled off her heels.

"Do you still think I am overreacting?"

"I never said you were.."

"You might as well have."

"What did that Mark guy say about it?"

"Why would I tell him?"

"Isn't he the great love of your life?"

Calum ducked just in time for a shoe to speed by his head.

"Hey!"

"Look, why don't you go and find your blonde and I'll worry about my uncle."

"I only like brunettes with quick tempers"

They stood breathing heavily and looking at each other until a knock at the door rebounded through the room.

Raini pushed past him and opened the door. The blonde maid looked from one to the other and handed Raini an envelope with her name on it.

"Can I get you two anything? Boxing gloves? A do not disturb sign and some condoms?"

Raini's face drained of color and shook her head.

The blonde winked at Calum and walked down the hall.

Raini ripped open the envelope and read. She froze in place.

"Rains?"

"It's from Uncle Ray. It's says my dear little Raindrop, I hope you will understand. Matthew 6:21"

"That's a bible verse? Let's google it."

"No, we need to go down to the library. When I was a kid on my birthday, he would have me do a scavenger hunt to find my present. I am going to change clothes and you should, too."

They met in the hall ten minutes later. Raini in distressed jeans, red baseball tee and leopard print Adidas. Calum's t-shirt strained across his chest and white converse double knotted. They strode purposefully down the stairs and Raini pulled him into the library. The family Bible lay in a stand on the table. Raini flipped through pages quickly.

"Wherever your heart is, your treasure will also be."

"So, is he trying to tell you not to get caught up in material wealth?"

"Actually, while I'm sure he shared that sentiment" Raini began searching the bookshelves."I think he meant to lead me to.." She strained and reached for a book.

"Edgar Allan Poe."

She pulled out a book of short stories and turned to a Tell Tale Heart. A piece of paper slid out.

"West wing. 4th door. 0414"

"That's upstairs. Two doors down from us."

Raini snuck to the kitchen and grabbed some water and snacks because even though her childhood scavenger hunts took thirty minutes who knows what a grown up might entail.

She turned the corner and started up the stairs. She heard Mark's voice calling her name. She sped up. She met Calum's eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him down the hall. Mark's footstep sounded heavy behind them.

She closed the door and they shoved nearby chairs and tables in front of the door. Raini noticed a cylindrical shaped door in the wall. She smoothed her hand down the side of it. A plastic door with a tiny crack. She pulled it open and saw the keypad. She punched in the code. The door slid open.

Calum shone his phone flashlight and they both saw inside.

"It looks like a slide."

"I guess we have to go down. I don't feel like answering any questions from Mark."

"I don't feel like seeing that slimy best friend thief either."

Raini sat down and scooted forward on to the slide's top. Calum sat flush behind her with his legs stretched past hers.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

With one big push, they started their descent.


End file.
